


Sugar, spice, honey, and ice

by Robocornstars



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robocornstars/pseuds/Robocornstars
Summary: I'm not apologizing for the title





	Sugar, spice, honey, and ice

starscream stood in front of the window glaring down at the snow that had blocked off all of the city's roads. "scowling at the snow won't make it go away you know." bumblebee wrapped his arms around starscream's waist, rubbing his helm against his back, starscream grunted and continued to scowled at the growing blizzard outside. Bee let out a long sigh "we finally have a day to ourselves and you decide to spend it scowling at the weather, honestly I'm not even surprised anymore." starscream chuckled and turned to face his conjunx, picking him up and carrying him to the couch.

"I thought I was supposed to be the whiny one?" he sat down laying bumblebee across his lap and rubbed his helm. "what did you have in mind for our day off honeybee?" bee blushed at the nickname a d shrugged. "don't just shrug it off, what did you have in mind?" 

"I just wanted to cuddle for a while, maybe watch a movie" bee's tone was hushed as he looked away from starscream, face flushed with embarrassment. Starscream laughed "All you had to do was ask honeybee." starscream stood up and made his way to their berthroom, motioning for bee to follow him. "what movie did you want to watch?" bee shrugged "surprise me." 

Starscream put a DVD into the monitor on the wall and motioned for bee to get into the berth "I'll be right back, I'm going to grab some snacks." bee watched as starscream left the room and began to bury himself underneath the blankets. Starscream returned about 10 minutes later holding two glasses of energon and a bowl full of small candies. "I see you've made yourself comfortable." he sat beside bee setting the beverages on the the nightstand, holding the bowl towards bee's face "sit up, I've got your favorites." bumblebee muttered a few curses but sat up anyway, wrapping the blanket tightly around himself. Starscream scoffed with mock offense "I go through all the trouble of bringing you your favorite snacks and you won't even share the blanket? I'm hurt bumblebee." 

Starscream pouted mockingly at his lover, watching as bee slowly unwrapped himself and made room for him. "Get under here so I can start the movie already. Starscream slid under the covers and turned the movie on. Bumblebee wrapped his arms around stars neck. He leaned down and kissed the top of bee's helm "you're adorable." 

"shut up, you're ruining the movie!" 

"can't I admire my beauti-" bee shoved a handful of the candies into starscream's mouth. "you aren't going to stop are you? starscream shook his head as he struggled to chew the amount of food that had been shoved in his intake. Bee let out a small laugh, pressing his body closer to starscream's and kissing his cheek. "I love you" bee rubbed his servo over starscream's wing eliciting a soft moan from starscream. "I thought we were here to cuddle?"

"We are, this is cuddling." bee smirked watching as starscream's wings twitched under his touch. "No, this is you being a tease." 

"Don't pretend you don't like it." bee removed his servo, returning his attention to the movie, shoving a few candies into his intake. Starscream nuzzled his helm against bee's neck, engine purring. "We should spend more days like this, together."

"yeah, we should."


End file.
